


Auction

by akirasun



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Sleepy Conversations, date, dating auction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 11:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akirasun/pseuds/akirasun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus wasn't quite sure how he managed to get himself into this situation, only the hazy memory of being asleep when agreeing to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Auction

Severus wasn't quite sure how he had managed to get himself into this situation. He vaguely remembered having a conversation, agreeing to participate in something. He was still in a sleepy haze he didn't put much thought into what he was agreeing _to_ exactly. But here he was, standing on the stage with much of the wizard world staring at him.

"Shall we start the bidding at 50 galleons?" The host asked the crowd. It was obvious she was trying to keep the smile tucked away. How often was it that someone got to sell a date with the one and only, Severus Snape? Voices quickly went back and forth as the price went further and further up with each passing second. _'What have I done?'_ the thought passed through Severus' head quickly.

"1,000 galleons!" A singular voice broke through all the rest. Everything stopped as the room turned to look at this mysterious person. Severus breathed a sigh of relief that his situation may finally be over.

"Sold to Mr. Harry Potter for 1,000 galleons," the witch next to him called. "And next we have Mr. Draco Malfoy!" Severus walked off the stage to a waiting Harry who didn't even try to keep the grin off his face. Severus couldn't help but to smile back.

"You know that you could have had me for a lot less, Harry. You know what we are going to end up doing anyway," he said. Severus wrapped his arms around the younger man's waist pulling him to his chest.

"Its okay, you are worth every last galleon I spent," Harry replied. "Shall we go home then? There is a warm fire and a full bottle of wine waiting for us." Severus placed a quick kiss on his lover's cheek before dissapperateing both of them to their home.


End file.
